Winx reads Starkit's Prophecy
by QueenOfChocolateWinx
Summary: Oh boy, why did I agree to do this? Everyone else did it, so i'm reading this dreaded trollfic while giving my opinions, wish me luck, rated T because I may swear a bit, but can you really blame me?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so Winx is reading Starkit's prophecy, let's see how this goes...**

 _ **ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz**_ **Alright then**

btw its set afte rsunset so **Did not know there was a book called rsunset**

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **(Sighs) This was normal until now.**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat **Wait, isn't Honeyfern meant to be dead?**

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom **Okay... I'm confused...**

IceFire-white she cat

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom **No comment...**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes **That's a manly name**

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine **She's meant to be a tortie**

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **(Dies laughing)**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters **Contrary to popular belief, they can actually be her sisters, just in a different litter, however, I found out they were born in the same litter O_o**

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black taill **CATS DO NOT KNOW WHAT JAZZ IS! :P**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits **Which are?**

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan **There are so many things wrong with this cat I won't even say.**

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed **...**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0 **Why though?**

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat **She never became an elder!**

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's **WAIT! He was a med cat apprentice a few moments ago**

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys **NO ONE would name a cat Tigerclaw!**

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?)

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat **Who is now a warrior**

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

 **Windclan look good**

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

 **Riverclan are fine**

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright. **What were their names?**

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **WTF? HOLLYLEAF IS NOT EVIL!**

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know." **Who were these white and gold cats?**

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review! **Okay... I don't have anything to say...**

 **Okay, i'll be doing more chapters as this goes on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin **NO STARKIT! HEROIN IS A PAINKILLER! WE ARE IN NEED OF THEM MORE THAN YOU!**

 _ **ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.**_ **If I was put in this fanfiction, i'd probably be dead by now**

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. **Let go of the sunlight branches!** She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom **was being spread on my toast, I ate her and Starkit had no more mom** wouldn't let her sleep not today.

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today." **So important I had to say today twice!**

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was. **Rememembered! XD**

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice! **Good for you I don't care :P**

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick. **What's a mom cot?**

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said. **She is both rude and correct**

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **I was told if I didn't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all, but i'll say it anyway, yes you ARE different Starkit**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg. **What leg?** He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you." **When did Starkit become a mentor?**

Ever body gasped **Even Firestar gasped?**. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!". **I don't care tbh :P**

Firehert liked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti." **Better than you, and a lot of cats who are WAY better than her? Also, it's FireSTAR! Not Firehert**

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod. **Cool?**

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean? **Are you STUPID Starpaw? Well, yes, you are, but seriously, I think everyone knows what it means!**

 _ **lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk**_ ***grabs frying pan and beats Starpaw to death, then cooks bacon***


	3. Chapter 3

_**thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1**_ **No offence, but I think I could, i'm not good, but at least I know how to spell.**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos. **Fun fact, I looked up slepping, it's actually a word, it means to drag, so they were dragging on the moss? Also, Jazzpaw is a messed up name, just pointing it out now**

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. **Who made you the boss? Let her sleep!** JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked. **Again, only the deputy/leader chooses the patrols, you're not the boss!**

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11 **So?**

"Shadowclan are attaking!" **But only Blackstar** **appeared** She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of. **WOAH WOAH WOAH! A FUCKING APPRENTICE WHO'S BEEN A FUCKING APPRENTICE FOR ONE FUCKING DAY BEAT A FUCKING LEADER? Wow, how many times did I swear? Sorry, acted out of character there.**

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!" **No, Sandstorm was a good HUNTER!**

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant. **Did the prophecy say you were a good fighter?**

 _ **thnkx and ples no more flams**_ **Yea, you kind of made me swear so...**


End file.
